


Quid Pro Quo

by misura



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, Duke worried he'd get <i>used</i> to mornings like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Duke winced slightly as he got up. He wouldn't say it'd been a _bad_ night, exactly, although he might say it'd been a _hard_ one. So to speak.

Nathan was, of course, awake and watching him with the kind of smug expression Duke neither needed nor wanted to see this early in the morning.

"Okay, _now_ who's being a pain in the ass?" The bastard hadn't even made him breakfast. Admittedly, Nathan making breakfast would have involved Nathan using Duke's kitchen – which was a big no-go, as far as Duke was concerned; with his kind of luck (or rather: with Nathan's annoying single-mindedness), Nathan'd likely as not just _happen_ to pull the lever to open one secret compartment or another, and then there'd be harsh questions and harsher answers.

"You can't stand the heat, don't sit next to the fireplace," Nathan said, which, okay, nice bit of folksy wisdom _that had absolutely nothing to do with the present situation_.

At least he hadn't said sorry. Duke was pretty sure that offering an apology would _kill_ Nathan and, smug bastard or not, he did like the man. Occasionally. When he was using his mouth for something other than talking.

"For that, you can make your own damn coffee. At your own damn home."

Nathan didn't grin. If he had, Duke could have thrown him out and felt lots better after, most likely. Nathan definitely looked like he _wanted_ to grin, though.

"Actually, I was hoping for a shower and a cup of tea."

Duke put on his 'more jaded than you'll ever be' face. "You were, were you?"

"Breakfast, too, maybe," Nathan said, appearing unimpressed. "Pretty sure I can make it worth your while."

Right. Well, if he put it like that ... "Given that you ask me so sweetly, how could I possibly refuse? Fine. Shower first, tea second. Pancakes, third. And you'd _better_ make it worth my while."

"I always do."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184210) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
